


About a Boy

by Sam71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam71/pseuds/Sam71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam looses his virginity to the only boy who matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [compo67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/gifts).



> My first time writing and sharing anything publicly. Just a tiny little something . . .
> 
> Comments welcomed and appreciated.

Sam looses his virginity to a boy with dark golden hair. A boy who loves him but doesn’t know how to say it. A boy who knows everything about him and still wants him anyway. A boy who calls him Sammy and gets away with it. A boy with green-glass bottle coloured eyes and freckles in places only Sam knows now. A boy with sin in his walk and forgiveness in his touch. A boy who opens him up and makes him beg. A boy who answers Sam’s prayers and makes some of his own. A boy who will never forget this gift Sam has given him.

A boy he calls brother.


End file.
